vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Melar Peterson
Melar Peterson was the captain of the Kirinda’s Jewel. He and his ship were contracted by Lord Keel for an expedition to the Southern Isles. He played a minor role in the journey often letting Jack or Feerik take charge. Melar was not a prideful man and did not mind this. History Melar was born in Mordehall. Just before he turned twenty he joined the Mordish navy. He served in this position for many years slowly working his way up the ranks. During this time he was involved in several incidents with pirates however he was never involved in combat. He eventually quit and went into private business. He took out a loan to buy a ship which he named after his newly born daughter. By running trade routes around the continent he quickly payed off his debt and became quite successful. Peterson gained a reputation as a fast and reliable trader. He worked with Lord Keel on several occasions including taking the man to Cherak to meet Jack. Melar met Daxian, Sylvie, J’Kar, and Jack the on the last day of Cainus, right before Keel’s expedition launched. He talked to Jack about the ship and took part in the VIP meeting later that evening. The next evening he hosted the VIPs in his private mess for dinner. He amused them with tales of his experience in the Mordish navy and all his close encounters with pirates. When they encountered a storm a few days later Melar let Jack take the wheel of the ship since Jack was the netter sailor. He also lent Jack his hat. Over the next week as the ship navigated the Isles he would steer the ship as Jack called instructions from the front. This was because the fog got very thick. Melar once more let Jack take the wheel when they encountered their first pirate ship. When they were attacked by Curek, Melar took the ship into the Glass Palace after everyone decided that was the best plan. When they docked in Crow’s Harbor Melar stayed on the ship. He later sailed to pick up the expedition crew with Curek’s fleet hot on his tail. Throughout the battle that then took place he steered the ship and helped bring his injured crewmen to Lord Keel for medical treatment. When Jack almost got killed by a crossbow bolt it was Melar who pulled him to safety. Although he wasn’t a fighter he put his life on the line during the battle. Afterward he gave Feerik’s eulogy and offered the position of first mate to Daxian. After dropping most of the group off in Cape Red he sailed Keel, Leucy, and Jack to Roadon. Months later The Professor gave Melar's name to the group trying to find Dan Irem, as a trustworthy captain in Port Thresthlem. Appearance Melar was a tall man with dark skin. He had a well trimmed beard and a tattoo of an anchor on his right hand. Melar wore a large hat and fine clothes. Melar had a calm demeanor and was soft spoken. Relations Feerik was Melar’s first officer. The two were good friends. Melar usually handled the business side and Feerik handled the crew. Lord Keel hired Melar to run cargo on multiple occasions. Peterson also cared deeply for his wife and children. His eldest daughter was named Kirinda. Melar developed a deep respect for Jack. He also offered Daxian the position of first mate after Feerik’s death. List of Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 1: Blood Tide # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 2: A Dead God Walks These Jungles # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 4: Under the Knife # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye (Mentioned Only) # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the Isles # A Thief Among Traitors Session 1: Nest (Mentioned Only) Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflection Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Principality of Mordehall